The present invention relates in general to the art of furniture making. More specifically, it relates to the new mode of making knockdown furnitures using prefabricated structural components.
The primary object of this invention is to provide flexibility in varying the design and form of the furnitures. By means of the demountable structural components, the owner can disassemble a given furniture piece and assemble the same to form an entirely new piece of furniture that suits his taste. Just like playing with toy building blocks, he can make use of his leisure hours in testing his creativity in forming different kinds of furnitures.
Another object of this invention is to provide knockdown furnitures wherein the structural components can be fully dismounted, thus simplifying the packaging and transportation of the same.
Still another object is to provide knockdown furnitures wherein the structural components are made available in standard sizes and lengths; thus replacement of components can be easily made. Also, additional components may be bought to augment existing furniture pieces.